And the Beat Goes On
by Chocolatebrowneyes
Summary: her lips on his two mistakes. his hand to help her a thousand more.chapter 3 up!
1. Trip

I just come up with this story idea. Pretty original I think and I'm sure that you will all enjoy this-hopefuly. Its rated R and it's really a surprise to me because all my stories are mainly PG-13.

Title: And the Beat Goes On

Main Characters: Draco, Vasae, and some Lucius,(and some HP characters)

Summary: Two connected dark secrets one person involed and the beat goes on...

Rated R for adult situations.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius made sure that everything went smoothly while he was away. He would leave tonight for his long dwelled trip he had planned three weeks in advance. His wife, Narissca grew suspicious about his frequent and urgent trips but dared not to confront Lucius. After all, there was no exact evidence that he was having an affair.

She never asked where he was going because she felt it was not her business. Where her husband had to go was probably of high importance referring to his Dark Lord.

Narissca stood in the doorway, arm crossed in front of her as she watched her husband retie his tie for the second time. Agitated, she walked over to Lucius, took hold of his tie and began tying it correctly for him.

But now she felt like she needed to know. He had been doing these trips for two years.

"Thank you," Lucius said meaning anything but. Hurt, Narissca dropped her hands from his tie.

"Leaving again?" she spoke softly, as she took a seat near the mirror. Lucius grabbed his robe off the coat hanger and began fastening his shoe laces on.

"Business calls," he said not looking up from his shoes.

"Where?"

"That's none of your business to know." Lucius looked up from what he was doing momentarily.

Narissca held her head low and looked at her hands. This was not the first time he brushed her off carelessly. Lucius walked over to his wife. He remembered when he used to love her. Now her smiles come few and she can never stare him in the eye.

Lucius leaned down close to his to his wife and kissed her temple. "I love you."

A small gasp escaped her lips as she watched her husband leave without turning back.

-----

Lucius walked downstairs where he saw his son, Draco, sitting in one of the chairs near the fireplace. He was sitting with his face in his hands. Draco was sixteen now and was going on his fifth year at Hogwarts.

He loved and disliked his son. Loved because he was obedient and smart yet disliked him because he reminded him of himself.

Constantly achieving goals trying to impress his dad, Draco wanted his dad to care for a change. Lucius was barely there and with him taking these business trips, he never got a chance to see him often.

"Draco," his father stood at the foot of the stairs.

Draco sat up, though his body was still slouched, his boy-ish features mixed with disappointment showed that he was not happy his father had another trip to attend.

"Sit up!," and Draco did as he was told. "I'm going on another trip."

"I know," Draco's voice grew harsh.

"And then those weeks will turn into months," Draco mumbled under his breath.

Lucius ignored his comment and grabbed some floo powder. Draco stood and left angrily not able to witness his father leave again. Lucius spoke his destination and stepped through as the fire turned its rightful shade of green.

-------

The air felt a breath short when ever he was here. It must have been from the fear of getting caught. No, it was something beyond to that the whole atmosphere it self was uneasy.

A young girl about fifth-teen smoked a cigarette nearby like all this was old news. She had been here everyday since he had arrived. It was a dark street and it felt like it was always were. The streets were lined with filth. Human filth.

Lucius walked opposite of the girl smoking instantly confronted by the more miss-guided youth girls and even boys.

They were in groups. They never left each other's sight unless they were working the streets on their time. Black eyeliner kissed their eyes and lipstick painted cheap smiles on their faces. Short skirts in the middle of sweet November and even shorter ones in December.

Smelling of their many lovers and cheap perfume they sold themselves for no more than what they lived on…nothing. Most were just caught up in this life style; others just did what they had to do while father time stole their teens years.

"Looking for someone?"

The voice sounded so innocent but the carrier to it was far from it. She purred softly biting Lucius ear playfully. She slipped her hands around Lucius shoulders and laughed in his ear seductively.

"Lost?" she continues.

He turns with a smile on his face and slips his hands around her slim waist. She shivers a little due to her little clothing…it's all about shirt skirts. She lookedno older than six-teen the most.

"Yes," Lucius said lowering his hands to her ass. "How much?"

She smiled softly. "How much do you think I'm worth?"

She takes his hand and leads him in a dark alley way away form everyone else. Lucius looked around to see where she was taking him. He had seen other whores younger than the one that was holding on to his hand for dear life. She didn't love him and most likely she didn't want to do this. She used to be innocent.

_but money was money_……

Without warning she pressed him up against the brick wall. Lucius heartbeat was racing. She unbuttoned his shirt and pulled off his cloak.

'What if I get caught' is what anybody would be thinking right about now.

Lucius pressed his hungry lips against her no longer innocent ones and reached his hand up her skirt and massaged her sex.

'What would she think…my wife …my son?'

Lucius slid his hand from under her skirt and unbuttoned her shirt.Her body shivered again at the sudden draft. He placed one hand over her breast and rubbed it roughly.

The girl kissed his chest softly making saliva trails down to his belt-buckle. She unbuckled his pants and slipped him in her mouth. Lucius gasped and held her head so that she would do it faster.

'Why won't I tell her that I don't want to hurt her?… I'm sorry?' is what anyone would be thinking but not Lucius who let her take him inside her lips. He had fucked a whore knowing he had a wife and son at home.

-------

Lucius paid her and gave her extra for her to keep her own.

"Nice doing business with you," Lucius said watching her button up her blouse.

"Pleasure it all mine," She said leaving him alone in the dark ally to collect his clothes and spend the night in the local motel. She walked out the ally way and linked her arms to her next customer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------um yeah… bizarre…will continue if you review if you don't I'll still write more There is a plot and no this is not a Lucius fic this is mainly a Draco fic you'll see if you choose to contiue reading.


	2. There and Back Again

Back again and this chapter revolves around Draco. So leave a comment and O'll post the other

ciao

lili

Title: And the Beat Goes On

Main Characters: Draco, Vasae, and some Lucius,(and some HP characters)

Summary: Two connected dark secrets one person involed and the beat goes on...D/OC

Rated R for adult situations.

Chapter 2 There and Back again

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The flames licked at the sides of the chimeny turning the wood logs to soot. Draco took his cup of tea and sipped the bitter liquid . He sighed and glared at the fire intently. It had been a month since Lucius departure.

The silence in the house was sweet which indicated that nothing had changed while Lucius was gone but to Draco, it felt everything had. He sometimes felt strange that he could sense things that neither his mother or father could, and that in turn fightened Narissa. Even in the wizarding world hearing voices or sensing things was not a sign of greatness but of unnatural behavior.

Ever since Lucius started these bussiness trips he never left his study and the issue of knocking before entering became inforced. There was something going on or very important Lucius may have planned and Draco was waiting for the end result.

Finaly calling it quits, Draco put out the fire with the rest of his tea. He had been waiting at the front of the fire for quite some time and his hopes were set that his father would be late even if it was a day or two but two more weeks? It was unbelieveable. He took one last look at the fire place and headed for bed with Hogwarts on his mind.

Draco practiced extra hard this year to win against Gryffindor, his rival house. He was plenty tired of Harry being the center of attention at school, and to strip that away he was practing extra hard over the summer. His reflexes were sharper than before and he found many ways to pick up speed on his Nimbus 2002. He changed quite alot over the past three months. Something his mum brought up over dinner.

Draco grew a couple of inches in hight and his body became firm and tight from the practicing on his broomstick. His gray eyes grew percing and beautiful. His platnuim blonde hair was shaggier and his now sinster smile was softer and to some that deny this he looked sexy.

Draco stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower. The biting cold water hit his pale skin as he thought about his dating status at school. Draco dated many diffrent types of girls but still hadn't found one he could hold onto.

He was constantlygoing for girlsthat he wanted the good, the bad and the vixen, and in turn with his Malfoy ways and a little elbo grease he got her. They kissed, fummbled, tounged and just like all the blondes, red-heads, and bunettes he had dated; they were dumped after three weeks.

So why was he still a virgin?

Though he never got very far like Crabbe, Goyle and Montague who were constanlty bragging about the chicks they banged he had a rep. So why did he turned down Raven, the girl every guy wanted to fuck?. Why did he tell her it wasn't working out when everything was squeaky clean-perfect?

_I'm too chicken shit thats why..._

Draco hastly grabbed a towel and dried his body off.

_Maybe I don't need sex. Nobody thinks I'm a virgin._

For once in Draco's arrogant life he was right. Every girl admired his so called skills and every guy wished that had them. If only they knew that he was all about talk. But he in the world of sex crazed teenagers, talk was cheap. So that's why he had to cut 'em lose. And of course gossiping girls lied about their rondevous they had with Draco which landed him in the safe lane.

But it was all a matter of time before the truth came out and time was not at all on his side.

Draco peered at himself in the mirror. Cold gray eyes reflected back to him as he dried his soaking wet features. He turned the knob to the sink and began to brush his teeth.

_Asshole_

Draco spat out his tooth-paste and rised his mouth.

_"Besides, if I had sex, who would it be with?'_

Draco made his way to his bed and drew back the covers so that he could slip inside. He stared at the celing and thought for a moment..

_'Pasky?'_

"Fuck it" he mumbled. He groaned and turned on his stomach.

--------

To him, moring came all to quickly. There was a soft rap at the door. He stood, grabbed his black robe and saw to the door. Elyen, a house elf, stood a good five feet shorter than him. She bowed down quickly, her long nose slightly sweeping the floor.

Draco cleared his voice which made Elyen stand straight.

"May I help you with your bags Master Malfoy?"

Draco looked back at his suitcases he packed last night for Hogwarts.

"Yes there over there." Draco stood at the door way.

"Master Malfoy, your father is waiting for you downstairs from his trip." and with that she picked up his suitcase and draged it down the stairs. The bag looked heavy-twice her size. However,Draco, being the gentle man he is, walked past her and down the stairs to meet his mother in the kitchen.

Draco smiled softly he wasn't the only one up. He took a seat at the table and smiled again at his mother. His mother's head was low and she held one side of her cheek and smiled weakly at her son.

"Moring, Draco. I bet you can't wait to go to school?"

"I can hardly," he said sarcasticaly as he poored his some orange juice.

He looked his mum over. Her hand shaked slightly when she sipped her coffe and her left hand was over her right cheek as if conceling something.

"Mum."

"What?," she spoke without looking up.

"Look at me." She slowly raised her head up and gazed at him shly with her hand still over her cheek. Draco reached over the table and slowly pushed her hand away from her cheek. Black and blue burises marked her soft skin. He touched it and she winced. They were still fresh.

He pushed up her sleeve and discoved more there.She snatched her wrist away and stared down at the fingers.

"God, mum how-why?-mum?" she whispered softly.

"So, did you pack your things for school D-Draco?"

"Mum, who did this? I swear I'll kill them." She shook her head and smiled sweetly.

"It's okay he promised he'd never do it again." A tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away.

"He?"

Narissa looked up sharply and stared at Draco. He turned around and saw his father standing behind him. Strong hands landed on his shoulder.

"I- I made you some breakfast if you like,"Narissca saidstanding from the table and passed Lucius a plate of food. "I made the toast just how you wanted-"

"Draco, get your things I'm taking you to nine and three quaters." Lucius glared at Narissa and then to Draco. He bent over and stroked Narissa's bruise. She flintched at his gentle touch as he kissed her cheek and smiled sweetly. "Put some ice on that It looks bad. Oh I'm not hungry. You should put on a sweater it's cold in here." He walked away leaving Narissca smiling sadly. Draco followed him promsing to himself that he would never hit a woman he loved.

------

When ever Draco came to platform nine-and-three-quaters he always felt like he was back and this year there was going to be a new and better Draco. Girls that treated him badly or thought he wasn't anything were looking his way and when he told them his name they were embarassed and quickly walked away to their girlfriends whispering about the new Draco.

He felt he hadn't changed a bit and made sure everyone knew this. Hermione was walking near by and stepped on his shoe on a mistake.

"Watch it mudblood you got my brand new shoes dirty," he pulls out a white cloth and cleans it dramticly. Ron and Harry quickly walk up to Hermione and sneer down at Draco.

"Take that back you filty-

"Or what?" Draco said, "you'll give me a scar like your boyfriend Pot head, Weasel?" Draco, still wiping his shoes cursed under his breath, mad that the _dirt_ wasn't coming off. He looked up to Hermione with a angry face as if it she to blame. Ron yoked him up off the floor and pushed him up against the wall. Draco's face scratched the brick wall as he yelled out a little. Hermione gasped at the sudden movement.

"Your so fucking lucky that God love's you or I would shove my wand up your arse and make you eat it for breakfast," Ron mumbled in Draco's face.

Draco chuckled loudly. "Mmm,...that would taste great being that I only drank orange juice for breakfast."

"With an ounce of bullshit," Harry added.

Hermione noticed a croud and saw two familuar lumpy figures approaching her way. _Crabbe and Goyle._

"Ron, let the filth go."

Crabbe and Goyle grunted loudly behind Ron who realsed him roughly. "Punk ass bitch..." mumbled Ron turning back to Hermione he held her hand and walked way shooting glares towards Draco.

Draco straighted his clothes out and licked his cut lip.

"You alright ?" Crabbe said rushing to his side.

"Ever better." Draco said joining his friends on the Hogwarts express. They searched for a compartment on the train.

"Did you guys see Montague? He was supposed to be here" Draco replied.

Crabbe and Goyle exchanged looks and laughed.

"What?"

They turn around to see a handsome blacked haired-greeneyed boy smiling with his tie slightly out of place. His lips had a hint of pink lipstick-obviously not his and his belt buckle slightly undone. He ran his fingers through his hair and smirked.

"Miss me?"

Draco laughed. "Oh, boy your at it again! Who was it this time?"

Montague smiled and openedthe doorto thetrain. "Angelina."

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle gawked at him in envy.

"Your crazy, what if Fred finds out-

"He won't and if he does all the better." He eyed the darkskinned chaser who in turn smiled back as she held hands with Fred. "So," said Montague bored with the topic,"I have some exciting news."

"So, do I," said Draco finaly finding an empty compartment door. They follow him inside."You first Montague."

"Well...I made Qudditch Captain!" The boys cheered giddly and then straighted themselfs out. "You?"

"Well I made Perfect..." Draco was the only silent one.

"Aren't you happy Draco? You get to boss around freak'n first year Gryffindors and stupid-smart Ravenclaws," said Crabbe.

"I guess."

"Don't forget Danger,Weasel, and Pothead,"added Goyle buying cakes form the lady with the trolly cart.

"Yes, yes-I know."

"So?" said Montague checking out the lady now bended over to pick up something she dropped.

"I don't want to talk about it let's just celebrate our victory for being-

"The best," grinned Montague.

"Yeah, the best," Draco mumbled to himself thinking about his father.

"So, who's captain for the Gryffindor's?"

-------------

Yep second chapter up and third will follow soon. I would like to thank everyone who took the time of day to read this story! I love you all MuWah!

special thanks to:

**Sesshomaru's Angel: Here's the other one now review..hee hee**

**OrlisGurl4everB: thank you for your words! **

**alBBie: Songa 4 ever! Draco is Hott.**

**sugar n spice 522: there's more to come and yes the Oc's will come too.**


	3. He's still staring

**Well, this chapter is introducing the OC of that I stupidly forgot to put in the second chapter. DOUH! **

Title: And the Beat Goes On

Main Characters: Draco, Vasae, and some Lucius, (and some HP characters)

Summary: Two connected dark secrets one person involved and the beat goes on...D/OC

Rated R for adult situations.

Chapter 3 He's still staring...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the ride, Draco watched his friends slowly drift to sleep one by one, before he pulled out his black journal he kept hidden for so long.

He hardly ever wrote in it and when he did, it was something very important. He was shaken being the Head Boy as much as he did not want to admit. Afraid that the very thing he earned he would lose and his selfish father would eat him away with guilt if he did.

Fingers moved across the white fresh sheets of paper. He was determined to write but he did not know where to start. Finally staring at the same page for five quiet moments, he gave it a rest.

Crabbe was the first to wake and to notice that they were getting close. A wide elegant lake shimmered under the blue mid-night night. People were already getting off the train. Crabbe gave Goyle a rough shake and Goyle grimaced at his rude awakening.

"Wake up," said Crabbe retrieving his bags. Montague woke up with a smile on his face. Draco was going to ask what he was smiling about but thought better and began to get his luggage as well.

Draco stood and grabbed his carry on bag. He looked back to where he was sitting and turned away finally accepting his mysterious year. He placed his black book in his pocket of his robe and stepped outside the train.

The cold wind from outside brought Draco back from his senses. He had a good laugh on the train with his friends and hoped there were many of them to come.

"Draco do you have all your bags unloaded?" asked Montague getting his things.

"Yeah." Draco sighed as he walked away to get loaded on a boat. Hagrid was getting all the first years ready. Most were frightened and somewhere amazed at how big of a man he was.

Among the crowd Draco noticed a girl around his age. She looked at him, and slowly walked with the first years. Catching up with Crabbe and Goyle who were getting a boat with Montague he thought about the mysterious girl.

When he entered the Great Hall he noticed that not a thing had changed. The Hall still smelled sweet of lavender and the ceiling was once again enchanted to make it look like the midnight stars were invited to the Sorting Hat ceremony.

Draco joined up at the Slytherin table where Pansky was glancing at him ever so often. Sheila smiled at his welcome and Marcus nodded at him. He took a seat right between Marcus and Montague who were currently staring in the opposite direction of Draco.

Draco turned around at what they were looking at. It was she again. Montague was sizing her up and Draco chuckled.

"She didn't even get sorted yet, god, Monty," mumbled Draco. Montague smiled and began re-fixing his bow tie.

"Yeah, I know."

"What if she's a Gryffindor-"

"What's wrong with Gryffindors?" said Montague in defense.

Marcus narrowed his eyes. "Whose side are you on? What, are fucking a Gryffindor chick, Montague?"

Montague locked eyes with Draco and then met them up with Angelina's wondering gaze. He smirked at her and she smiled back. Marcus followed his gaze. There was a pause.

"Shit. I spoke to soon," mumbled Marcus drifting his gaze away from Draco and Montague to Dumbledore who was getting the sorting ceremony started. Draco laughed a little and turned his attention on the Headmaster.

The old' Sorting Hat did the new song for the year and shortly first years were being called up onto the stage.

"Alan, Kim," read Professor Mc.Gonagall who called the first name off the list. The little girl made her way up to the stage. The hat was placed on her head and there was a moment of silence.

"Hufflepuff!"

The Hufflepuff house cheered and Kim smiled sweetly. This arrangement continued until the last first year was sorted into Ravenclaw. Zanius, Gregor was his name. Draco felt like he was the only one who noticed that the mysterious girl was never called to the stage.

He decides to keep to himself on this one. Draco stared up from his empty plate of food to be stared down by a pair of brown eyes. Pansky had been staring at him for the whole ceremony and as much as he tried to ignore it all he couldn't and it was bothersome.

Pansky smiled sweetly and looked down at her food. He had to admit she was looking better over the years.

Her greasy dull, black hair was now cut in layers and she grew curves in all the right places. Draco was still shocked that she changed so much and he wasn't only one who notice. He caught Montague shooting a few glances and what ever Montague eyed it was sure candy to his greedy appetite.

Draco smiled back at Pansky and sipped his pumpkin juice. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His throat was getting dry and his pants where getting tight around his 'region.' Draco stood and excused himself from the table and counted to three. It was then after the three that Pansky joined him to his surprise.

They were alone....

Pansky pulled her black hair out of her face and moved in to kiss Draco who was hesitant at first and then he gave in slowly but gradually he kissed her passionately. She moved her hands round his neck and ran her slim fingers through his shoulder length platinum blonde hair that tickled his collarbone. Draco moved his hands down her back and to her ass groping it softly.

Draco smiled against her lips and She pushed away from him roughly. He was surprised at first and then she slapped him.

SMACK

Wait, what did he do wrong?

Nothing....

Pansky smiled and began to kiss him again. He was confused and was wondering what he was getting himself into. Draco kissed her back and then he finally pushed away from her.

"Why'd you slap me?" he asked puzzled.

Pansky laughed and grabbed him by the collar. "Because I like it rough."

Draco eyes got slightly big and then she pressed her lips against his. He struggled to stay a foot being that Pansky was holding him down. Finally Draco pushed away from her. This time she was confused. Draco stared at the floor. He was out of breath and his hair was out of place.

A small smile crept upon Pansky's lips and with that she turned and left Draco in the empty corridor feeling very confused.

_Well, I can't possibly have sex with her. _

Draco slouched on the floor. He held his legs to his chest and stared down at the floor. What was that all about?

Soft taps echoed through out the hall. Draco looked up and searched around. They were getting closer. He stood and reached inside his pocket for his wand. It was missing and so was his journal. Draco stood his ground and waited.

It was the girl he saw later on today. Her pace was rhythmic and low. She saw Draco and tucked her brown hair behind her ears. She looked his way and he froze. Draco looked down towards the floor her hazel eyes were piercing. She paused in her steps and turned towards Draco.

She reached in her robes and pulled out a black book. Draco's gray eyes grew suspicious but she looked up and he knew she didn't steal it. She slipped the book to Draco who snatched it out of her small hands. He smoothed his hands though out the book and looked up to her for an explanation.

"I didn't steal it. You dropped it and I **decide** to give it back." Her voice was harsh and her eyes were glaring at him angrily. She began to walk away, "If it helps you sleep, I did not read a thing you wrote in your diary-"

"It's a journal."

"Right."

She exited the hall and she headed towards the Slytherin Common room. Draco held his book for a few moments and decided that he needed to go to the Slytherin Common room as well. He was not finished with his little chat with her.

---------

"Pure-Blood," Draco spoke to the Fat Lady portrait picture for the password. The portrait door swung open and he entered the Slytherin common room. It was empty now but it would be full soon after dinner was done. Besides Crabbe and Goyle would be looking for him.

He looked around the room for any sign of the girl. It was dark and the only light was from the fireplace that cast a dark shadow around the corners of the room. The fire began to die down as he walked closer to the fireplace. He turned around and there she stood.

Her hair covered her face and in the moonlight it looked a deep black . She was reading a book that he read before. Draco stared at her and swallowed down the nervous lump in his throat. Then, feeling if she was being watched, she folded her page and looked up to him.

They stood silently staring at one another and it was hard for her to not look away. He was handsome-defiantly a usage to his part, and his gray eyes looked silver much like his hair that was covering them.

But she couldn't have him not that the can't it was just that he was trouble and that _is _what caused her to be here in the first place. She looked down back to her book and began to read again.

_He's still staring…_

She mentally smiled. She was going to try not to.

"If you're just going to stare me down while I'm here, at least sit." Her voice was cold much like his and this made Draco smirk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you think do you like the way the story is going? Comment and I'll try to make up to your expectations.


End file.
